Strings
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Langauge, weirdness. Latest sequel to my Mimato songfic series. You're all going to flame me, arent you? There will be another sequel, so dont complain.


Uh, hey there.  
  
This is another songfic of mine.  
  
Before reading this, you might want to read this songfics of mine first in this order- 'Going Away,' 'Where to Go,' and 'Mimi.' Those three build up to this one, whic I assure is well....youre kind of going to not like me, Mimato fans. There might possibly be another sequel soon, but I have to take care of school crap first.  
  
-------------------------  
Strings  
  
Matt sighed loudly. He was sitting in the kitchen, looking at the shiny object in front of him.  
  
Noises blared loudly from the TV set in the living room.  
  
Its been a week, Matt thought restlessly.  
  
I'm an idiot.  
  
And Mimi's perfect.  
  
Who would want to marry a loser like me?  
  
Matt sighed.  
  
[I would do anything and that's   
  
What scares me so bad]  
  
The phone rang, and Matt picked it up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Tai, hey man."  
  
"I heard what happened."  
  
"Oh." Matt swallowed. He blinked back tears. 'Matt, I'm sorry, I'm not ready yet. I can't marry you, Matt, no, I can't.' A flashback of Mimi's words made Matt's heart throb with pain.  
  
"Man....I dont know what to say to you...."  
  
"I don't know what to say to me either."  
  
"Yeah, well, theyre not supposed to say no, are they?"  
  
"I dunno." Matt sighed hopelessly. "It all sucks to me"  
  
"At least, y'know, youre still like goin' out kind of."  
  
"Kind of."  
  
"Matt...are you okay?"  
  
"Yah, I'm cool. Its just that....Tai, I really need Mimi, now, more than ever. I don't want to be alone."  
  
[Don't want to live my life alone]  
  
"Matt, you gotta relax. Sora and my wedding is soon, and I don't know whats going to happen there."  
  
"I just don't want to go back miserable, Tai. And really don't know whats up with the wedding thing. Thats basically Mimi's side of the conversation nowadays."  
  
[Don't want to go back to what I had]  
  
"Yeah well, just so you get inspired, before, I never wanted to be tied down by marriage,. But now, I realize that I wouldnt rather be tied to anyone else BUT Sora."  
  
"Well, Tai, thats advice?"  
  
"Nope, just thought it sounded smart."  
  
"You don't suppose Mimi's playing hard to get?"  
  
"Matt...."  
  
"Ah, never mind. Later, man."  
  
"Alright. Stay outta trouble." Click. Matt dropped the phone loudly and stood up, walking into the living room.   
  
The TV was off, and Mimi lay in front of it, curled up asleep on the couch peacefully.  
  
[Don't want to spend my life without   
  
All those special things]  
  
Matt walked over and picked up a blanket sittiing on a nearby armrest. He looked at Mimi once, then draped the blanket over her carefully, trying not to disturb her in any way. He pulled the blanket up her shivering body to her neck, and wrapped it around her tighter. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
Matt reached in his pocket and pulled out the beautiful engagement ring. He picked up Mimi's left hand and carefully kissed it. It was smooth and soft like silk. Matt breathed in her scent and slid the ring slowly on her her ring finger. He held Mimi's hand up to the light, and watched it glint as he moved her hand slightly. Matt let her hand drop back down to her stomach, then lifted Mimi's hand up again. Matt pulled off the ring slowly, and kissed Mimi's hand again.  
  
[Don't want to walk around being tied to   
  
Anyone else's   
  
Strings, strings, strings, strings]  
  
Later that day, Matt was watching TV, on the couch, his feet propped up. Matt yawned, and glanced around. Mimi was taking a shower. Matt sighed and pulled out the ring. "Flushed down the toilet...."  
  
"What did?" Mimi asked. She was in a pair of short shorts and had a button down, elbow length reddish shirt. She leaned over and softly kissed Matt's cheek before plopping down next to him contentedly. She began to finish buttoning up her shirt. Thats when she noticed the ring Matt still held. "Matt...please...don't do this."  
  
"Sorry," Matt said harshly. "I'm leaving. For a walk."  
  
"Matt, NO! We really need to talk. Matt, I love you a lot, I am just not ready to be so committed yet!"  
  
"What about me?!" Matt yelled, the anger building up inside of him. "Mimi, I'm an unstable, on and off alcoholic who spends about four days out of a sevend day week at home!! I am so completely messed up right now!! I spend my time at bars and at wild parties, at dance clubs and all that....at work I basically screw everyone up with my rythym. Dont you think I feel useless enough?!"  
  
"Matt....dont take this the wrong way....."  
  
"TAKE WHAT THE WRONNG WAY?" Matt screamed loudly, tossing the remote control aside. " TAKE THE FACT that I, Matt Ishida, who lives an incredibly, worthless, fucked-up life, can commit myself to YOU?"  
  
"No...yes...no..." Mimi was speechless.  
  
Matt, on the other hand, was just getting started. "I used to think you were what I needed, Mimi! I loved you, and I still do. And if youre not ready, then fuck it, I'm gone. All I really am to you is a piece of shit, dammit!" Matt threw the ring at Mimi, who dodged it instinctively. It rolled away towards the kithchen. "You see?" Matt asked hoarsely,. Then louder: "YOU SEE THAT?!?!?! Maybe you are afraid!" Matt pointed at Mimi accusingly. "Thanks a lot!" Matt turned away and stormed out, leaving the apartment door WIDE open.  
  
[I would do anything and that's   
  
What scares me so bad]  
  
Matt ran, and ran and ran. TIll he was in the farthest, deepest part of the Odaiba park that he could find. "I cant," he sobbed. "I cant be alone. God, I need her a lot...too much, maybe..."   
  
[Don't want to live my life alone   
  
Don't want to go back to what I had]  
  
"And I shouldnt have said that. Its not her fault she wasnt ready. I was just too fast. But I need her, I love her. I cant survive without her. I just blew up at her. I-I didnt know what else to say." Matt took a deep breath and stopped talking to himself, finally.  
  
[Don't want to spend my life without   
  
[All those special things]  
  
Matt got up from the ground and sat on a nearby bench, sniffing in the freash flowers nearby and listening to the birds' song.   
  
[Don't want to walk around being tied to   
  
Anyone else's   
  
Strings, strings, strings, strings]  
  
Matt heard light footstepd, and his head shot up.  
  
"Matt?" a sweet, familiar female voice asked tentatively. "Matt?"   
  
[Strings, strings, strings, strings]  
---------------------  
  
Cody-cahn: Aw, come on, please tell me whats gonna happen!!  
  
Arielle: Nope. Theres a 4 mililion dollar law suit involved if I do.  
  
Cody-chan: You dont know, do you?  
  
Arielle: Not a single idea.  
  
Cody-chan: Wasnt that the Blink-182 song, 'Strings'?  
  
Arielle: WHich, I, Arielle C. Something, do not own. Yes it was. And arhem, there was language, and there was weirdness, and there was a cliffhanger...  
  
Cody-chan: So that means Arielle-chan will pick her lazy butt off the chair and write me-I mean, the people, the readers-the bestest, warm-feeling-inside, happiest, kiss-and-make-up-iest sequel EVER?  
  
Arielle: Er, to somewhat extent. Oh, and soon, if I manage to do my other assorted whanot schoolwork, a MXPX Takari songfic series! YAY! 


End file.
